


勒索信件

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 后文指路https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657187《表扬信件》
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲





	勒索信件

敬爱的郭叔叔、郭阿姨：

展信悦！

非常抱歉冒昧写信来打扰，请容我先介绍下自己：

我叫于谦，是郭德纲说相声的搭档。北京人，祖籍陕西蓝田。父母双全，退休于天津大港油田，都有医保。兄弟三人，我是老幺。身高176公分，体重74公斤。1969年1月24日生人，相声师从石富宽，毕业于北京电影学院影视导演系，大专学历。现任北京摇滚协会副会长、北京马术文化节儿童马术推广大使、北京信鸽协会联系人等。有个人存款若干，北京、天津等地有房产若干，还有入股的公司、店铺若干，以及官方承认的六十亩动物园一个。

我从千禧年开始与您儿子郭德纲说相声，到今天已有20年了。从2005年春天起，我俩就在偷偷搞对象，直到2013年上了央视的春节晚会（相信您二位也肯定看过），德纲才当着全国13亿人民的面说要娶我。但这么长时间过去了，他却始终不肯兑现这个诺言。

我很生气，男子汉大丈夫要一言九鼎、驷马难追。叫了我这么多年的皇后，到头来怎么能像他这样说话不算数呢？尤其是当着这么多观众的面，更应该君子守信，而不是让人看了我这么多年的笑话，搞得我好像被人始乱终弃，丢脸丢到姥姥家了！

所以我把他给绑架了，威胁他要是不跟我结婚的话，就不准出来说相声，单口的也不行！

可是，绑架之后，他在我家活得很滋润，一点也没有受到影响。天天睡到日头晒屁股，我轻言细语哄半天才肯起床吃我做好的午饭。吃饱了也不刷碗，家务更是一根手指头都不会碰，全部都要我来。当然了，这些不是重点，我只是好奇他以前在家也是这样的少爷吗，还就对我这样？

我更没想到的是，他很享受被关在家里，经常从后面抱着我的腰问这问那，比方说我爱不爱他，为什么这几年总出去玩也不去亲近他。我很气愤，我当然很爱他，但他个负心汉总是迟迟不肯娶我，我那是故意出去玩好让他深刻认识到自身的错误。可现在看来，他竟然完全没有反省过！麻烦叔叔阿姨给我评评理，世界上怎么会有像他这样倒打一耙的人存在！

他天天穿着我的家居服在家瞎晃悠，袖子跟裤腿还得挽一截。除了逗逗鸟喂喂鱼（我的鸟看见他就别过身子装作看不见，而金龙鱼已经撑死好几条了），就爱窝在沙发里看电视，把一千块钱一两的大红袍当凉水喝，没错儿，这是我专门买给他的，这点儿东西我还是不在乎的。他总挑那些老掉牙的戏曲或者各类电影看，害得我都不能追自己想看的电视剧。我好不容易抢到一次遥控器，他就摇摇晃晃拉开身段在我眼前唱小寡妇哭坟。唱就唱吧，还老用那双水汪汪的桃花眼瞅我，搞得我一不留神就忍不住冲动……咳咳，扯远了。

现在，他已经来我家住了三个月，我目前头晕眼花，不但腰酸背痛腿抽筋，连上楼都费劲儿了，也不知道到底谁绑架了谁。我想，如果再来一个月，我可能需要去看一下医生，抓点中药补一补，躺半年说不定能恢复过来。

所以，在此，我恳请二老劝他回家住一阵子，等我缓一缓，身体硬朗点，立马就安排婚礼，绝对不会跟他一样说话不算数。

说到婚礼，我差点忘了，刚开始我写这封信的目的是想勒索你们把德纲的户口本乖乖交出来。可后来我发现他竟然随身带着，所以我强迫他在2月29号，这个四年一次富有纪念意义的日子跟我扯了证。不过出那9块钱证书费的时候，他开心得好像捡了大元宝？第一次发现，他吃了亏也会高兴，真是个奇怪的人！

还有很多话想说，不过得就此搁笔了。德纲刚才喊我去给他擦背。最后，祝您二老身体健康心想事成，百忙之中别忘了我上面的请求，感激不尽！

及：郭阿姨，我去年演了个电影《老师·好》（我为此幸运地得了澳门金莲花最佳男主角奖），替老一辈兢兢业业的教师们发声，向新一代辛勤劳作的教师们致敬！听说您是老师，不知道看完感觉我怎么样？

又及：郭叔叔，我接了一个基层的片警为大家分忧解难的故事剧本，听德纲说，您是老警察，可否改天登门一叙？

此致

敬礼

你们的儿媳妇，于谦 

2020年3月1日 

**Author's Note:**

> 后文指路  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657187  
> 《表扬信件》


End file.
